


[PODFIC] Floriography

by lunatique



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: There are flowers to say anything that ever needs to be said. Polina’s family owns the best nursery and floral shop in San Francisco, and Hikaru has a lot that needs to be said.





	[PODFIC] Floriography

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Floriography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818649) by [echoinautumn (maybetwice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetwice/pseuds/echoinautumn). 



> This podfic has been sitting in my files since 2011. O_O Finally it will see the light of day! It started out as a completely self-indulgent recording so that I could listen to this favorite story of mine whenever I wanted.  
> A million hugs to the stunning Echoinautumn for writing this, allowing me to podfic this, and being a wonderful friend. <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/100805092@N06/23828905858/in/dateposted-public/)

Lenght: 27mins | Size: 25mb

[DOWNLOAD](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-PitOcq_OyaSE1iNTBacFh4MUk) | [STREAMING](http://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Floriography.mp3)

Note: You can also right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download!


End file.
